


before today ends

by geborgenheit



Series: you make me feel warm [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geborgenheit/pseuds/geborgenheit
Summary: Hyunjin thinks Seungmin forgot his birthday.





	before today ends

**Author's Note:**

> lmao can u tell this is rushed  
> anyway, u can think of seungjin as romantic or platonic but i put both in the tags bc its a little vague.  
> happy birthday hyunjin!

Hyunjin stirs in his sleep when he feels someone gently shaking his shoulder, heavy eyelids struggling to open as sunlight floods into the room, spreading warmth onto his bed. He’s lucky he got the bottom bunk of the bed that isn’t directly beside the window, which he thinks is the most ideal one in their room. He also feels lucky that he’s still rooming with Seungmin, who makes sure to wake him up whenever he sleeps in a little too late—like right now.

“Hyunjin-ah,” Seungmin’s nasally voice sounds loud when he taps Hyunjin’s thigh. “Wake up.”

_ Five more minutes, _ Hyunjin thinks he says; instead, he murmurs something intelligible, which just makes Seungmin shake him a little less gently. 

“Hey, wake up,” the younger repeats. “We have to get ready. Wake up.”

“Mmkay,” Hyunjin groans, swatting Seungmin’s hands away. He yawns and stretches his arms and legs while still lying down before sitting up. 

“Don’t go back to sleep,” Seungmin tells him. Hyunjin looks up at him with still heavy-lidded eyes and smiles, nodding once. His smile widens a little more when he registers Seungmin’s hair poking out in every direction and his eyes that still look quite puffy from sleep, and then Seungmin leaves the room, probably to go shower.

Hyunjin stands up finally, does a little stretch, and grabs his phone.  _ March 20, 2019 10:06 A.M.  _ he sees on the screen. He was about to throw his phone back on the bed when he realizes, today is his birthday.  _ Right! _ he thinks. He even went on the  _ V App _ last night, and a few members even brought him a ‘cake,’ which was just a bunch of  _ Chocopies _ stacked on top of each other with a candle poked through on the topmost  _ Chocopie _ . Chocolate is his favorite flavor of cake, he’d decided just a few hours ago.

He checks his phone again, a lot more awake and attentive this time, and sees messages from his parents and a few of his friends, wishing him a happy birthday and congratulating him again for turning into an adult. Earlier that day, when he got back to the dorm a little past one in the morning, all of the members aside from Seungmin and Jeongin were still awake and wished him a happy birthday, too; Felix and Changbin even gave him gifts, while Jisung promised he’d ordered something for Hyunjin online but it hasn’t arrived yet (“That’s a lie,” Minho had whispered to Hyunjin before they slept).

“Hyung!” Jeongin barges into the room. “Happy birthday, hyung! I’m calling you ‘hyung’ again because you’re officially, internationally older than me again.” 

Laughing, Hyunjin runs to wrap his arms around Jeongin before the latter could realize what’s happening and rush outside the room. “Jeonginnie,” Hyunjin coos, “buy me something delicious today; it’s my birthday.”

“Ah, hyung,” Jeongin groans, trying to slip away from Hyunjin. “You’re older,  _ you _ should buy me a meal. You didn’t buy me a meal on my birthday.”

Hyunjin finally releases Jeongin, saying, “I gave you a gift!”

“Yes, but that’s not a meal,” the younger points out. “Anyway, Minho-hyung cooked some kimchi fried rice; hurry or they’ll finish all of it.”

“Leave some for me,” Hyunjin calls out, but Jeongin already left. He’s about to go out the door, too, when he bumps into Seungmin.

“I forgot something,” Seungmin tells him, and Hyunjin half-expects, half-wishes that the former would wrap in a tight embrace and greet him— but Seungmin just walks past him to retrieve something from his bed and walks outside again.

 

***

 

It’s already pretty late at night when they head back to the company building later that day; Hyunjin didn’t expect their schedule to last  _ that _ long, but right now he’s just tired and exhausted and hungry, and wants nothing else but to sleep but the other members inside the car are being noisy. He’s at least glad that the ‘millennium line’ aren’t in the same car, though, because that would be even noisier; instead, he’s stuck with the older ones, who might not seem as noisy as the young ones, but Hyunjin swears they’re just as chaotic— or even worse.

Woojin really likes to sing in the car, which Hyunjin doesn’t mind that much because he likes Woojin’s voice. But Changbin would sometimes complain, and then of course Minho would  _ always  _ have something to say about Changbin complaining, which Hyunjin actually does find funny and entertaining. Chan is the least noisy among them; he mostly just laughs and makes a few comments when he thinks necessary; Hyunjin even notices him close his eyes, and he wonders how Chan could fall asleep with all this noise, then he realizes Chan must really be tired from all the work he does at the company, since he rarely goes home.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin nudges him, “here.” He offers him his neck pillow, which Chan accepts with a grateful smile. He couldn’t sleep, anyway, and he figures Chan needs it more so he wouldn’t hurt his neck from his head lolling to the side.

He still feels drained, though, which sucks, but he feels happy nonetheless. It’s his birthday, after all, and there’s only a few more hours left, so he decides he’s going to stay happy at least until the end of his birthday— even if he’s still a little sad about Seungmin not greeting him yet.

His mind drifts to Seungmin, and he wonders how the others are doing in the other car; he thinks it’s not very likely that they’re asleep, they’re probably talking about something funny or stupid or both, or watching something funny Felix found on YouTube, or listening to Seungmin and Jisung’s playful banter. He wonders if they’re talking about him, too.

_ Did Seungmin really forget my birthday? _ he thinks to himself. He hadn’t had time to talk to Seungmin alone the whole day. When they were having breakfast (courtesy of Minho) earlier that day, Seungmin was taking a bath, and when he’d finished, Hyunjin went to the bathroom next. By the time Hyunjin was ready, it was already time to leave, and just like tonight, they weren’t in the same car. The rest of the day went on just like any other normal day after that, since it’s not like they had to be reminded every hour that it’s Hyunjin’s birthday.

Still, he wishes Seungmin at least greeted him. But the day isn’t over yet, he reminds himself, and he’s determined to stay happy until he passes out.

 

***

 

It’s half past eleven p.m., and Hyunjin is sitting on his bed, alone in their room. Chan is still in the company building, as expected; Minho and Changbin are still there, too, the former probably practicing along with Felix, and the latter probably helping Chan along with Jisung. Hyunjin himself had just gotten home a few minutes ago, too; he’d gone home with Jeongin, and they’d stopped by the nearby convenience store to eat (Hyunjin ended up buying Jeongin food). 

He’s about to lie down when he hears the door open and whips his head to the side to see Seungmin walking in.

“I’m so tired,” Seungmin complains, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but giggle because Seungmin’s voice sounds extra nasally when he’s tired and not being conscious about it. But instead of climbing up to his bed, like Hyunjin expected him to, Seungmin sits down next to Hyunjin on  _ his _ bed.

“Did you have vocal classes today?” Hyunjin asks.

“Yeah,” the other answers; then leans his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “And I practiced dancing with Minho-hyung after.”

“Ah, you must be exhausted, too.” Hyunjin pats Seungmin’s hand. “You should clean up and go—.”

“Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin whispers, suddenly taking Hyunjin’s hands and lacing their fingers together. “Happy birthday.”

A smile starts spreading on Hyunjin’s face (and maybe a blush starts creeping up his face, too, but it’s too dark to tell). He feels relief, that Seungmin didn’t forget his birthday.

“I’m sorry if I didn’t greet you earlier,” Seungmin continues. His thumb is now rubbing circles on Hyunjin’s knuckle. “You probably thought I forgot your birthday.”

Hyunjin winces inwardly, because he  _ did _ for a while think that Seungmin forgot his birthday— but that doesn’t matter now, because Seungmin is right beside him, holding his hand— and Seungmin just kissed Hyunjin’s cheek, even if they’re both more than a little sweaty— and Hyunjin is sure he’s going to stay happy until the day ends.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/straychz)


End file.
